


Supernatural Music Video: Sick Cycle Carousel [Fanvid]

by RydiaXizos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Fanvid, Gen, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RydiaXizos/pseuds/RydiaXizos
Summary: The many deaths and rebirths of the main characters.





	Supernatural Music Video: Sick Cycle Carousel [Fanvid]

Artist: Lifehouse 

Song: Sick Cycle Carousel 

Label: DreamWorks Geffen

Year: 2009 

Show: Supernatural 

Owner: Warner Brothers

Year: 2009 

Spoilers for Seasons 1-10! Death and resurrection are somewhat a theme in the TV show nowadays. I still love it though, flaws and all. This song was absolutely perfect for Supernatural. 

Made by a fan, this video falls under the fair use clause. No money was made nor did the content owners lose any. Entertainment purposes only.


End file.
